With regard to businesses that utilize vehicles, such as a boat, truck, or automobile, it is often the case that the fuel bill can exceed payroll expenses for the business operation. When there is no process of accounting for all of the fuel on a boat or other vehicle, the possibility exists for accidental waste or intentional removal of the fuel. If waste or removal of fuel occurs, often there is no system of accountability to identify or prevent such waste or removal of fuel. The accidental waste or intentional removal of fuel on a boat or other vehicle often becomes very expensive, because the wasted or removed fuel must be replaced with additional fuel that can have to be purchased at a high cost.
Additionally, boats or other vehicles often perform at velocities or fuel burn rates that produce less than desirable fuel efficiencies. The inefficient operation of the boat or other vehicle also contributes to the waste of fuel that can otherwise be conserved or used more efficiently.
Therefore, a system is desired for accounting for all fuel available, and for conserving as much fuel as possible through efficient fuel economy and fuel optimization of the boat, truck, automobile, or other vehicle.